Body Switch !
by aho bishounen
Summary: Ketika mereka bertukar tubuh? #44/12Week #FirstTime


Langit kota Kyoto di pagi hari tidak terlalu cerah. Matahari masih nampak tertutup oleh awan. Helai daun nampak rontok dari pepohonan. Salju-salju putih bertumpuk menutupi jalan.

Terdapat rumah yang luas dengan gaya perpaduan antara barat dan timur. Tulisan 'Akashi' terdapat di nameplate dengan ukiran kuno. Suasananya nampak lenggang dengan hanya beberapa maid yang sibuk menyiapkan keperluan pagi hari. Hingga ketika ...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Body Switch!

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadoshi, bukan milik saya

Pairing : Akashi x Furihata

Warn : OOC (mungkin), Shonen-ai, EYTD, alur kecepatan, typo, dll

Note : Untuk event #44/12Week #First Time (Change Position)

Summary : Ketika mereka bertukar tubuh?

Sepertinya ketenangan tadi harus digantikan dengan teriakan seorang penghuni di kediaman tersebut. Nampak pemuda bersurai magenta duduk terjatuh setelah menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mata heterocromnya– merah dan emas– menatap cerminnya dengan horor.

Beberapa maid dan butler bergegas ke kamar majikannya dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Tuan muda, apa anda baik-baik saja!?"

Yang dipanggil Tuan Muda itu masih menatap pantulan dirinya dengan horor seakan-akan yang dialaminya hanya mimpi belaka. Mencubit pipi dengan kencang dan seketika sakit segera merambati pipinya. Menyadari hal itu bukan mimpi, panik seketika melanda dalam dirinya.

"Tuan muda!"

"A.. aku baik-baik saja! Dan jangan masuk ke kamar!"

"Baiklah,"

Akashi segera mencari ponselnya dan menemukannya sedang bertengger manis di atas meja belajarnya. Menyalakannya dan seketika manampilkan tampilan lock screen. Akashi hanya bisa mengobrak-abrik perabotan yang ada di kamarnya setelah melihat hal itu.

Sudah 5 ponsel yang ditemukannya dan masih menampil tampilan lock screen. Mencari lagi dan menemukan ponsel dengan model lama. Bergegas menyalakannya dan bersyukur karna masih memiliki daya. Memencet beberapa nomor dan segera menelponnya.

"Ayo lah angkat, angkat,"

'_Moshi-moshi_'

"Sei-kun!" pekik Akashi, terdapat sedikit kelegaan dari suaranya.

'_Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu Kouki dan aku tau masalahnya_,' ucap Furihata.

Ehh? Tidak salahkan? Akashi memanggil namanya dan Furihata juga? Tidak, kalian tidak salah. Jiwa mereka berada tidak pada tubuh mereka atau disebut bertukar tubuh, body switch, atau sejenisnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bisa terjadi!? Hari ini aku ada latihan tanding!,"

'_Dan aku harus melatih anggota basketku, tidak usah berteriak Kouki,_'

"Ehh? Bagaimana ini Sei-kun? Jika aku tidak datang, kantoku akan melipatgandakan latihanku,". Wajahnya memucat. Membayangkan kantokunya melipatkangandakan menu latihannya untuk dirinya saja sudah menakutkan, apa lagi jika hal itu menjadi nyata!?

Di ujung telepon Furihata– Akashi–nampak berpikir. Menghela nafasnya dan mengatakan kepada Akashi–Furihata–bahwa mereka akan melakukan perannya masing-masing selama hari ini. Furihata–Akashi–akan menuju Kyoto setelah selesai latihan untuk mencari jalan keluarnya bersama. Dan dengan segala kerelaan hati Furihata harus melakukannya. Mengigat yang ada di tubuhnya adalah jiwa Akashi dan Furihata masih ingin melihat badannya secara utuh.

Bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan membilas bersih dirinya. Menggunakan seragam sekolahnya–Rakuzan. Menyiapkan kebutuhan yang diperlukan dan menuju ke ruang makan.

Meski pernah berkali-kali ke rumah pacarnya itu, Akashi–Furihata–masih lupa letak masing-masing ruangan. Maklum, luas rumah itu tidak lazim untuk dibilang rumah.

Salah satu maid melihat majikannya yang kebingungan seperti mencari sesuatu. Segera mendekatkan dirinya–berdiri tepat di belakangnya–dan memanggilnya.

"Tuan muda,"

"Tuan muda,"

Merasa panggilannya tidak didengar oleh tuannya, maid itu pun segera menepuk pundak Akashi. Sedangkan yang ditepuk pundaknya membalikkan badannya.

"Tuan muda, Anda sedang mencari apa?"

"A.. ano, bisakah mengantarkanku ke ruang makan?"

Mendengar itu maid hanya bisa terkaget dan berpikir. Tuannya ini memintanya atau bertanya kepadanya? Biasanya tuannya ini akan memerintahnya dengan nada yang mengancam.

"Tapi... ruangan yang di hadapan Anda itu ruang makan," dengan nada ragu Maid menjawabnya.

Mendengar itu, Akashi lantas memasuki ruangan itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama, takut kesasar.

"Arigatou," sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Maid yang mendapatkan respon seperti itu hanya bisa berdiam diri memperhatikan tuannya berlalu. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menunduk di hadapannya? Mungkin dia telah bekerja terlalu keras dan berpikir untuk bisa meminta beberapa hari untuk cuti kepada Tuan besarnya.

Lion x Chihuahua

Akashi– Furihata– sudah duduk di tempatnya dan menyantap sarapannyanya. Memakan roti panggang dan datang seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Pria versi dewasa Akashi Seijuurou, dengan mata kedua-duanya merah. Kemeja merahnya melekat pas di tubuhnya. Dasi hitamnya menggelayut di leher jenjangnya. Jas kerja .. di pegang di tangan kirinya. Sepatu pantofelnya mengkilat dengan sempurna.

"Ohayou, otou-san,"

Yang di panggil otou-san itu hanya bisa menatap Akashi dengan aneh. Melihat itu, Akashi hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nande otou-san?"

"Uso,"

"Eh?"

"Sei-chan memanggil otou-san? INI TIDAK MIMPI KAN?"

Akashi– Furihata– hanya sweetdrop mendengar suara histeris Ayahnya itu. Melihat reaksi Ayahnya yang seakan berapa di alam mimpi.

"Akhirnya! Akhirnya Sei-chan memanggil Otou-san! Otou-san sayang Sei-chan!" sambil memeluk Akashi. Menempelkan pipinya ke pipi putra sambil di gesek-gesekkannya.

"Sei juga sayang otou-san,"

Mendengar itu, pria yang seperti pinang di belah dua dengan putranya itu semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"O... tou... -san... se.. sak ...,"

"Gomen Sei-chan. Sudah mau berangkat kah?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hai,". Beranjak dari kursinya dan menggambil tas sekolah yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ittekimasu!" sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada Ayahnya. Berlari kecil menuju mobil yang akan mengantarnya.

"Itterasshai! Semoga hari-hari Sei-chan menyenangkan!" sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Lion x Chihuahua

Tokyo

Furihata–Akashi–menaruh ponselnya di atas meja belajar dan menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Menatap langit-langit kamar Furihata dan melamun.

Tok tok tok

"Kouki ayo bangun, sudah pagi. Kau ada latihan kan?"

"Hai,"

Membangunkan dirinya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Furihata–Akashi–mengatahui letak-letak ruangan rumah pacarnya itu. Pernah menginap sekali saat Chihuahua-nya itu menelponnya mengajak menginap karena ketakutan ditinggal sendirian di rumah sedangkan anggota keluarga yang lain pergi menjenguk neneknya.

Rumah Furihata tidak sebesar seperti rumahnya yang menyerupai istana itu. Membilas tubuhnya hingga bersih dan menuju kamarnya. Menggunakan seragam sekolahnya– Seirin– dan turun menuju ruang makan.

"Sudah selesai siap-siapnya Kouki?" sapa ibunya dari dapur.

"Sudah i.. okaa-san,"

Akashi mengigat, Furihata selalu memanggil orang tuanya otou-san dan okaa-san, bukan ayah maupun ibu. Setiap kali Furihata ke rumah Akashi, ayahnya selalu ada di rumah karena senang dipanggil oleh Furihata dengan panggilan 'otou-san'.

"Jangan melamun. Sarapanmu sudah siap dan bergegaslah. Ada latihan basket bukan?"

"Hai. Itadakimasu,"

Kouki menatap bangku lain yang kosong. Melihat itu, Ibu Kouki mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya sudah berangkat kerja dan adiknya pergi bermain bersama temannya.

"Makanmu sedikit sekali Kouki, tambah lah beberapa sendok lagi. Nanti kamu pingsan,"

Mendengar perhatian yang diberikannya itu, lantas membuat Furihata–Akashi–menjadi iri dengan pacarnya itu. Dirinya hanya mempunyai ayah yang sibuk bekerja, bertemu hanya pagi hari dan hanya bisa bertegur sapa saja. Ibunya sudah meninggal sejak dia kecil,

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang. Aku harus pergi ke sekolah. Ittekimasu,"

"Itterasshi. Hati-hati Kouki!"

Lion x Chihuahua

Rakuzan

Akashi–Furihata–datang ke gym sekolahnya setelah berputar-putar selama 30 menit. 'Ugh, Rakuzan luas sekali, mencari gym nya saja lama,' batin Akashi–Furihata. Segera memasuki gym dan melihat belum ada orang di dalamnya.

Mencari ruang ganti dan mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus putih lengan pendek dengan celana putih selutut. Memakaikan sepatu basketnya dan memulai latihan sendiri.

Sudah 15 menit bermain sendiri ketika suara pintu gym terdengar. Beberapa orang yang memasuki gym, mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Akashi di gym.

"Ah! Kalian sudah datang!"

Mendengar itu, lantas mereka merinding melihat sang kapten sudah ada di sana. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi mereka. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam di depan pintu gym sambil memikirkan nasib mereka.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak ganti baju? Kita akan segera latihan, lho,". Mereka hanya bisa membelak mata ketika mendengar itu. Mereka tidak merasakan aura gelap yang sebagaimana mestinya.

"Tidak ada hukuman?" tanya seseorang. Orang yang berada di sana hanya bisa berharap orang bertanya selamat. Karena menanyakan hal yang semestinya mereka dapatkan.

"Hukuman? Hukuman untuk apa?"

Semua yang mendengar pertanyaan Akashi hanya bisa mentapnya dengan mata membelak, menatap tidak percaya. Raja Iblis itu tidak memberi mereka hukuman? Mungkin dia memakan makanan yang salah atau seseorang sudah melakukan sesuatu kepadanya.

Mereka hanya langsung menuju ruang ganti dan melakukan latihan.

Lion x Chihuahua

Gym Seirin

"Kenapa kau datang terlambat, Furihata-kun!? Kau melupakan bahwa hari ini kita ada latihan tanding!?" teriak Aida.

"Su.. sumimasen, aku tersesat, kantoku,". Furihata–Akashi–merasa aneh meminta maaf dengan orang lain, mengigat dia selalu benar dan absolut itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tersesat di sekolahmu sendiri, Kouhai? Cepat ganti baju! Kita akan segera mulai,"

"Hai,". Perempatan muncul di jidat Furihata–Akashi. Ingin rasanya Akashi melempar gunting ke wajah kapten tim pacarnya itu. Memegang sakunya dan menyadari bahwa Furihata yang penakut itu tidak mungkin membawa gunting kemana-mana.

Memaksakan kakinya beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ruang ganti. Di dalamnya hanya ada Kuroko yang sedang merapikan lokernya. Kuroko yang merasakan kehadirannya segera menatap Furihata.

"Furihata-kun? Kau terlambat?"

"Hai Tet... Kuroko, aku tersesat,"

Mendengar itu Kuroko hanya bisa menatap Furihata sejenak yang sedang mengganti bajunya. Menutup pintu lokernya dan meninggalkan Furihata di ruang ganti.

Lion x Chihuahua

Gym Rakuzan

'Siapa? Siapa nama orang yang ada di sebelah sana!?' pikir Furihata. Frustasi harus mengigat nama-nama anggota tim yang pernah dikalahnya itu.

"Erm Ha... ya... ma... -san!" ucap Akashi-Furihata-setelah berhasil mengigat namanya.

"Hai!"

Seketika sebuah lap-up tercipta dari Small Forward Rakuzan itu.

"Bukankah biasanya dia mengigat nama dengan baik?" tanya Nebuya.

"Entahlah, Sei-chan bersikap aneh sejak awal. Tidak ada hukuman, padahal dia sudah ada di gym sejak awal. Juga latihan tidak terlalu berat seperti biasa. Mini-game kita yang menentukan timnya. Beberapa kali latihan di selang istirahat sebentar. Dan beberapa kali ku lihat dia sedang tersenyum senang," ujar Mibuchi tentang keanehan Akashi.

'Erm. Aku ingat. Ini Hayama-san,' batin Akashi–Furihata.

"Nice Shoot!" sambil menepuk bahu Hayama dan memberikan senyuman tulus yang menampikkan deret gigi putihnya.

Melihat itu Hayama hanya bisa mengaggukkan kepalanya, ragu. Merasa bahwa pertama kalinya Akashi memuji dan tersenyum kepada dirinya. Akashi tidak pernah memuji apa lagi tersenyum siapa pun. Mungkin telinga dan matanya bermasalah sejak dia melakukan latihan.

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta Akashi untuk memeriksa dirinya ketika selesai latihan,".

Sedangkan Mibuchi yang melihat itu hanya berfansboy ria.

Lion x Chihuahua

Gym Seirin

"Eh? Furihata?"

"Furihata! Lama tidak berumpa! Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi!" sambil mengapit lengan kanan Furihata.

Furihata–Akashi–hanya menyergitkan alisnya, matanya menatap tidak suka. Telinganya panas mendengar celoteh yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Ada hubungan apa sama Kouki? Sudah berapalana? Kapan mereka bertemu? Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Akashi inginmelemparkan guntingnya.

Melepas kaitan tangannnya dan berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah. Menatap lawan yang ada di hadapannya dengan tajam. Yang di lihat hanya bisa berkeringat dingin.

"Kau... akan segera kukalahkan," ucap Furihata–Akashi–sambil berlalu.

Lion x Chihuahua

Gym Rakuzan

"Latihan hari ini selesai! Terima kasih atas waktunya!" teriak Akashi.

Anggota basket Rakuzan hanya menatap Akashi tidak percaya. Tidak biasanya mereka selesai jam segini. Biasanya mereka akan berlatih hingga sore dan sekarang masih jam 1 siang!

'Mungkin kepalanya sudah terbentur sesuatu' pikir mereka semua. Tidak ada yang protes. Takut latihan mereka akan ditambah kembali hingga mereka semua pingsan. Mereka segera melakukan gerakan pendinginan dan meminum air yang telah di sediakan.

"Nee nee Sei-chan," Mibuchi menghampiri Akashi yang sedang meminum minumannya. Handuk berada di atas kepalanya. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nande ..?"

"Coba panggil aku Reo nee,"

"Ehh? Reo nee ,nande?" sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Pipinya memerah karena kelelahan habis latihan. Keringat menuruhi pelipisnya membuat wajahnya seperti berkilau.

'_KAWAII! Kokoro ini gak tahan melihatnya!_' batin Mibuchi. Anggota yang melihat itu langsung blushing melihat sisi moe kapten mereka. Darah segar mengucur dari hidung masing-masing. Melihat itu, lantas Akashi–Furihata–panik melihat anggota timnya tumbang berlumuran darah.

Lion x Chihuahua

Gym Seirin

"Furihata, tukar posisi dengan Izuki,"

"Hai,"

"Jika permainanmu tidak bagus, latihanmu menjadi 3 kali lipat!"

"Tidak akan terjadi kantoku," ucap Furihata menyeringai.

Melihat itu Aida hanya bisa menatap Furihata dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Furihata yang penakut seolah-olah menantangnya. Latihan dengan porsi biasa saja Furihata sudah mengap-mengap. Apa lagi latihan 3 kali lipat? Dan seringainya membuat Aida merinding, mengigatkan dengan kapten pen–kurang tinggi bersurai magenta itu.

Permainan berlangsung. Furihata dengan cepat memberikan pengarahan–perintah–yang baik kepada tim Seirin. Furihata bermain selama 1 quarter penuh dan selama itu pula arahannya tidak ada yang meleset satu pun. Pertandingan dimenangkan mutlak oleh Seirin dengan skor 92-24.

Memberi hormat dan Furihata bergegas mengganti bajunya. Kuroko menghampirinya dan memanggilnya.

".. Akashi-kun... ?"

"Sepertinya kau mengetahuinya, Tetsuya? Aku ingin pergi, jadi cepatlah,"

"Hai, dari semua permainanmu dan tingkahmu. Lagipula, jangan gunakan wajah Furihata-kun untuk melakukan senyum yang mengerikan itu,"

"Kau berani memerintahku, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, tapi mereka semua ketakutan melihatnya," jarinya menunjuk kepada tim Seirin yang berwajah pucat tiap kali Furihata–Akashi–menyeringai.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Siapa yang tau?" Furihata–Akashi–mengangkat bahunya dan berlalu.

Lion x Chihuahua

Stasiun Kyoto

Akashi–Furihata–sedang menunggu Furihata–Akashi–di stasiun Kyoto. Sudah 1 jam dia menunggu dan yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Lelah berdiri hingga memutuskan duduk di tempat yang kosong.

"Kouki,". Furihata–Akashi–tepat berada di hadapannya tidak lama setelah ia duduk. Melihat itu lantas Akashi–Furihata–bangkit berdiri . Memegang bahunya orang yang ada di hadapannya dan mengguncangkannya dengan pelan.

"Sei-kun datang latihan kan? Sei-kun tidak melawan kantoku dan kapten kan? Sei-kun tidak melempar gunting kan? Tidak ada yang terluka kan!?"

Akashi–Furihata–berteriak histeris dan mengguncangkan bahu orang yang ada di hadapannya semakin lama semakin kencang. Guncangan Akashi–Furihata–membuat Furihata–Akashi–pusing. Menepis tangan yang ada di bahunya dan berkata.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, dan tidak Kouki. Lebih baik kita ke rumahku. Sekarang."

"Hai,"

Lion x Chihuahua

Kediaman Akashi

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri! Furi-chan!"

Ayah Akashi berlari menuju Furihata–Akashi–dan memeluknya.

"Furi-chan, tadi pagi Sei-chan memanggilku otou-san! OTOU-SAN!"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Furihata–Akashi–menatap tajam Akashi–Furihata–yang sudah keringat dingin mendengar itu. Furihata melupakan kebiasaan Akashi yang memanggi ayahnya itu dengan Kamu dan jika mood memanggilnya Papa. Bukan panggilan yang sangat diinginkan oleh ayahnya itu.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, berarti Sei-kun sudah bertobat. Otou-san bisa lepas tangannya? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sei-kun–Furihata,".

"Hai! Baik-baik ya!"

"Ayo Sei-kun," ajak Furihata–Akashi –sambil menyeret Akashi–Furihata–ke kamarnya.

BLAM

"Sudah kubilang bukan untuk melakukan kebiasaan masing-masing!?".

Akashi–Furihata–hanya bisa diam tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang menyatakan pernyataan itu. Furihata–Akashi–hanya bisa memainkan gunting merah kesayangannya itu di udara. Menimbulkan suara penjemput maut bagi siapa pun orang yang mendengarnya. Aura intimidari keluar dari tubuh kecilnya.

"Go.. gomen Sei-kun. A... aku melupakan hal i... itu,"

Genangan air mata sudah ada di ujung pelupuk mata Akashi–Furihata. Siap meluncur kapan saja jika tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Badannya gemeteran mendengar hal itu. Kepalanya tertunduk. Matanya lebih suka melihat karpet beludru merah di bawah kakinya dibanding orang yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya meremas dengan kuat celananya itu.

Jika mereka semua melihat adengan ini mungkin akan terasa aneh.

Akashi merasa risih melihat dirinya yang seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menoleh dari pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dirinya yang sedang ketakutan hingga menangis itu benar-benar imut. Mungkin karna Furihata yang melakukan itu sehingga bisa seimut itu.

Akashi berhenti memainkan guntingnya dan meletakkannya di atas laci rendah. Furihata yang tidak mendengar suara gunting, masih ketakutan meskipun tidak seperti tadi. Akashi berjalan menuju badannya yang bersimpuh itu.

Srak

Kakinya tersandung dengan karpet, membuat badannya–Furihata–limbung. Furihata yang melihat itu berusaha menangkap badannya. Dan ...

Cup

Akashi merasakan bibirnya di tabrak dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Badannya menanggung berat orang yang berada di atas badannya. Furihata yang berada di atas dirinya segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Akashi. Rona merah menjalar ke pipinya. Badannya belum berpindah dari tempatnya.

Pupil kecil Furihata akhirnya berani menatap orang yang ada di bawahnya. Matanya yang sudah kecil kini mengecil, meraba badannya dan menatap orang yang ada di bawah tubuhnya. Sinar gembira terpancar di wajahnya, menggantikan rona merah malunya. Matanya menatap orang yang ada di bawahnya.

"Sei! Badan kita kembali!"

Furihata masih tidak menyadari mimik muka Akashi waktu itu. Dirinya terlalu bahagia melihat semua ini. Semua perubahan kembali menjadi normal. Hingga dia menyadari adanya aura yang mengganjal yang menguar dari orang yang berada di bawahnya.

"Kouki, kau sedang tidak menggodaku kan? Hmm?" ucap Akashi dengan senyuman yang menurut Furihata menakutkan.

Furihata dengan segera melihat posisi mereka. Furihata yang menimpa badan Akashi. Kedua kakinya menjepit bagian pinggang Akashi. Belum lagi badannya sedikit condong ke depan. Melihat itu semua membuat wajah Furihata memerah kembali.

Hendak membangkitkan diri ketika Akashi membalikkan posisi mereka berdua. Kepala Akashi menuju perpotongan leher Furihata. Furihata yang merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Ittadakimasu ...," bisik Akashi.

Furihata dapat merasakan Akashi menggigit pundaknya hanya bisa berteriak. Dan aktivitas mereka pun dimulai.

**END**

**OMAKE**

KRING KRING

Suara alarm terdengar di telinganya. Segera mengubah dari posisi tertidur menjadi terduduk. Badannya hanya ditutupi oleh celana boxer. Tidak biasanya pemuda scarlet itu bangun siang, biasanya sudah bangun saat jam menunjukkan 5 pagi. Melakukan perenggangan untuk membiasakan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap untuk membiasakan sinar matahari.

Mata heterocromnya melihat sekeliling ruangannya. Tangan kirinya merasakan dingin, menandakan tidak ada orang di sebelahnya.

'Sepertinya Kouki sudah bangun duluan,' pikir Akashi. Kakinya di pindahkan di sandal kamarnya.

Kriet

Akashi hendak melemparkan guntingnya kepada orang kurang ajar yang seenak jidat masuk ke kamarnya. Ketika matanya menangkap siapa yang berada di depan pintunya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget meskipun wajahnya tetap seperti biasa. Stay cool, mau dikata apa sama Kouki-nya kalo dia heboh sendiri.

"Se... sei-kun, sa... sarapan su.. dah siap," ucap Furihata. Rona wajah menghiasi wajahnya.

Akashi menatap Furihata dengan nafsu. Ayolah siapa yang tidak tergiur melihat Furihata? Dengan menggunakan seragam maid, tangan kanannya membawa nampan berwarna silver dengan sepotong _Sachertorte_ diatasnya.

Baju maid tanpa lengan dengan warna hitamputih penuh dengan renda-renda, menampilkan dengan jelas bahu putihnya (yang diyakini Akashi, Furihata menggunakan bedak untuk menghilangkan 'hadiah' darinya). Rok yang dihiasi apron putih pendek hanya menutupi setengah pahanya yang di balut dengan stocking hitam.

Ditatap lama seperti itu membuat Furihata menjadi bertambah ... Akashi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menyeringai. Akashi tidak menyangka Furihata melakukan permintannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sebelum berangkat ke Kyoto–dengan tubuh Furihata–dia melihat baju maid terlipat rapi di lemari Furihata, sekalian saja di bawa.

Menggerakkan jarinya, memberi tanda kepada agar Furihata mendekatinya. Menaruh nampan di meja teredekat dan mendekati Akashi.

"A.. Kya!"

Ucapan Furihata menjadi teriakan ketika Akashi menarik tangannya ke tempat tidur. Furihata kini berada di bawah Akashi. Roknya sedikit menyingkap kakinya.

"S.. sei-kun?" ucap Furihata terbata-bata. Mata Akashi menatapnya dengan tajam. Kedua tangan Furihata di kunci di atas kepalanya. Furihata menangkap sinyal bahayanya dari arah Akashi.

"Kouki, kau terlihat lebih lezat dari sarapan itu," bisik Akashi. Kepalanya mulai mendekati ke Furihata dan hendak menciumnya ketika ...

BRAK

"SEI-CHAN! OHA...,"

Ayah Akashi teriam ketika melihat adengan yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya membelak dan mulutnya terbuka. Tas yang ada di tangannya terjatuh dengan bebas di lantai. Akashi, mendapatkan firasat yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Sei-chan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kou-chan!?" ucapnya sambil melepaskan Furihata dari singa kelaparan. Menyembunyikan Furihata di belakang punggungnya dan mulai memberikan kuliah gratis kepada anak tercintanya. Poor you Akashi.

"Ah! Otou-san akan pergi ke Osaka selama seminggu. Sei-chan bisa ditinggalkan?" tanya Ayah Akashi.

"Aku sudah 16 tahun, Papa"

"Mou, panggil aku otou-san, ne Sei-chan,"

"Tidak dan cepat enyahlah dari hadapanku. Pesawat menunggumu,"

"Hidoi! Ne Kou-chan, tolong jaga Sei-chan ya!"

"Hai, otou-san,"

"Selamat bertemu satu minggu lagi Sei-chan! Sayonara,"

Melihat mobil yang membawa Ayahnya telah meninggalkan kawasan rumahnya. Akashi segera menggendong Furihata ala bridal style. Furihata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memekik perlahan dan refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Akashi.

"Sekarang boleh aku memakan sarapanku, Kouki?" ucap Akashi tepat di telinga Furihata. Rona merah kembali merambati pipinya. Furihata hanya bisa berdoa semoga Akashi memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ya bagaimanapun, dia yang menyanggupi permintaan Akashi.

.

.

.

Fanfic pertama di fandom Kurobas. Ya sebenarnya mau post waktu Akashi ulang tahun, karna gak sempet di postnya sekarang aja.

Akashi sama Furihata pergi ke sekolah cuma untuk latihan, tapi perginya tetap pakai seragam. Ayah Akashi fisiknya seperti Akashi tapi sifatnya mirip Kise.

Kalo ada beberapa kesalahan, ketidakmengertian, dan ranjau typo yang banyak, mohon dimaafkan saya author rookie di sini dan keyboard laptop yang sedikit bermasalah dengan editan di hp. Akhir kata, RnR?


End file.
